Sepsis
Sepsis is a mutant pathogen, and the main antagonist of KoopaGalaxain's main comic series, Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis. Appearance In his base form, nicknamed the Lord of Disease, Sepsis resembles Godzilla, but with red countershading and numerous red horns and spines. In his Ultimate Phenomenon (UP), Sepsis is radically different in appearance, becoming a titanic creature comprised of pulsating flesh with numerous black pearl-like tumours interspersed within. The largest of these tumours is Sepsis's brain. In this form, Sepsis gains two heads that sit atop long necks covered in writhing veins. Sepsis also has a large spike erupting out of his back in this form. History Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Sepsis was originally a failed creation of WeegeeZilla, who never developed beyond a single cell. While being prepared for storage, Sepsis grew rapidly, devastating the city before fleeing. After taking on his first form, Sepsis then created three subordinates from his cellular material, each based around disease; Keratos, Myos and Organon. He then issued them his commands: to kill all life on Planet Earth! Council of Creators Sepsis first emerged in the destroyed village of Lake on the Isle of Wight in the twentieth episode, where he reprimanded his subordinate Keratos for his failures in killing Koopa and the other creators, and, having brought Keratos back to life, sent him to fight the Creators again, although Myos, Sepsis' second subordinate, chose to defy orders and went ahead of Keratos to fight the Creators himself. Sepsis is currently set to make a major appearance at some point after Keratos and Organon are defeated. Forms and Abilities - Type U= Sepsis Type U Sepsis's Ultra-esque form. This particular form of Sepsis is his most agile form, and as such is particularly efficient at using dramatic physical moves and ranged beam weaponry alike. Abilities * Bacterium Beam: Sepsis Type-U's greatest technique, and the one he will resort to the most if given the chance. The Bacterium Beam is fired from Sepsis' left arm, and is performed in a similar way to Ultraman's Specium Ray. In addition to causing destruction, the Bacterium Beam can also cause affected opponents to suffer from a similar affect to Sepsis' Toxin Bite, as Sepsis is unable to do the latter in this form. *'Ability Duplicator': Sepsis Type-U is able to duplicate techniques, abilities or weapons used by his three goons, Keratos, Myos and Organon. ** Keratos Blades: A copied version of Keratos' bladed weapons. Sepsis Type U can grow the weapons on his hands and then use them to fight opponents with. ** Twin Jaw Beam: A copied version of Myos's signature beam, fired from Sepsis Type U's right hand. Sepsis Type U's version of this beam begins as a single beam, but splits into two to strike opponents more than once, or multiple opponents at a time. - Ultimate Phenomenon= Sepsis (Ultimate Phenomenon): Great Emperor of Death Sepsis's titanic final form, and his true form. Abilities TBA - }} Trivia * Originally, Sepsis was going to look very different. In this 'Pathogen Concept' (pictured in one of the infobox tabbers), Sepsis was going to be a 'decaying' Godzilla-esque monster who had destroyed eyes, a malformed set of undulating tail 'fins', black dorsal spines, and a huge blade on his tail. Sepsis also had no additional forms. This version of Sepsis was partially recycled into Organon's first design, before that sprite was lost with the destruction of my old laptop's first hard drive in August 2016. The sprite seen here is based directly on notes I'd written down about the concept at the time when I was thinking of ideas for Sepsis' design. Unfortunately, I didn't write anything down about exactly what role this early version of Sepsis would have, if at all, so that's a total mystery. * Just as Caesium bears a resemblance to BurningGodzillaLord's Gamma, Sepsis bears a resemblance to another one of his NGKs, Epsilon/Biohazard. * Sepsis is one of a group of monsters who appear on the Fan Made Kaiju Wikia's header graphic, along with Oh Pi, Servopent, P-rex and Venodragon. * Sepsis' Ultimate Phenomenon form took over two months to complete. See Also * Sepsizilla - A Bootnokk version of Sepsis from Universe 6991 * Satan Godzilla - A parody of Sepsis from Universe 986 by Cdr Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Explicit Content Category:Kaiju Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju